


“Friday Was My Birthday…”

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part One [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Magnus is having a difficult time.{Part of my Malec AU ask blog.}





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Malec AU ask blog. Where Valentine is dead and the war is over. More info in the blog. {https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/}

“Magnus?” Alec asked as he walks into the loft. “Are you here?”

“Just a minute, Alexander. I’ll be right there.” Magnus calls from his bedroom, making Alec frown as he catches the tone of his boyfriend’s voice. Before he even realizes what he’s doing he’s in his bedroom. 

“Magnus…” He breathes as he watches his boyfriend going through his clothes, half in his closet, his eyes red and blotchy.

“Alec, I said I’d be right there.”

Alec’s never been good with words, Izzy and Jace always did the talking, flirting, and distracting. Alec hangs back, scouts the area, and takes responsibility for everyone else. That’s always been his job. He’s not good at comforting people or helping them. That’s more his siblings area. Why he never got that gene, he doesn’t know. How does he do this? How does he help Magnus? Because he needs to, his heart is in a vice as he watches his boyfriends confused and saddened eyes.

“Babe.” The word slips out before he even notices as he walks closer to Magnus. He pulls him into a tight embrace, rubbing the warlock’s back as Magnus starts to weep silently into Alec’s chest. “Shh…”

Alec’s other hand rests on the back of Magnus’s neck, playing with the tips of his hair slightly in what he hopes is a comforting manner. He leaves a small kiss on the side of his neck as the warlock’s sobbing quietens down. They stay in their embrace longer than they need to as Alec thinks about the past few days. He knows Magnus hasn’t been feeling that well, but he also knows that Magnus kept trying to cover it up with fake smiles. He wanted to bring it up but he just didn’t know how. Words. Words. Words.

Finally Magnus pulls away and looks up into Alec’s eyes. His hands stay rested on Alec’s hip and arm, as Alec’s right hand stays on his back and his left moves to his cheek. With more tenderness and love than Magnus has ever experienced by anyone before, he wipes his tears away. His thumb strokes his cheek softly for barely a second, Magnus leaning ever so slightly into the touch, before Alec’s hand moves to his shoulder. His other hand rubbing gently on his back.

“Alexander…” Magnus says after a minute. “I’m sorry you had to see me like this. I’m not usually so…”

“Mags… You’re the one that showed me that emotions aren’t weakness. That they make us…”

“Alive. They remind us that we are alive.” Magnus finishes.

“Yeah.” Alec smiles.

Magnus looks down, his features turning sadder for a minute before he looks up again, and smiles slightly at Alexander. “I- They- You’re not the only one those people were bothering… They kept calling me a slut, because I’ve been with a lot of people, because I’m bisexual. They kept pointing out how different I was and… Friday was my birthday, Alexander… My mother… died that day, when I turned seven. I just…”

Before Magnus can finish his sentence he’s wrapped up in Alec’s warm embrace once again. Alec keeps whispering things, soothing things and apologies as Magnus grips onto his shirt.

“Its okay, Alec, you didn’t know.” Magnus says as Alec rubs gentle circles onto his back.

Alec kisses him lightly on his cheek as he pulls away slightly to meet his eyes. “I’m sorry.” He says with conviction.

Magnus, with more tears growing in his eyes swallows the lump down in his throat and nods his head. “You’re forgiven.”

“…Are you hungry?” Alec asks suddenly. “We can order from that place you like, and isn’t Project Runaway on?”

Magnus smiles as his heart clenches in realization of what his Alexander is trying to do. “That sounds perfect.”


End file.
